Crimson Love
by Gladiis
Summary: "No, this isn't whats supposed to happen!", she cried out, "Just kill me, now." The demon just laughed at her request, "I'm sorry my dear, but that is the one thing I cannot do." *Dark* *One-Shot*


A/N: Just a one-shot, depending on the reviews and etc. may be a multi-shot. I know I still have my other two stories to update but at this moment, I'm just at a brain freeze, so thank you for your patience.

* * *

Warning: May be gruesome and the story is not following the manga and there may be spoilers, for those who have not finished reading Naruto.

 _Crimson…._

 _Maroon…._

 _Red…._

Those dreadful colors are everywhere in her line of sight; it was god letting her know that all the people she grew to love are gone. She does not know how it happened and why now. She was just a retired ninja, enjoying the life of a housewife, and no worries about war or deaths. Then all of sudden she heard an explosion in the Hokage tower and knew something was up. Now she's here covered in bruises and laceration; she was tied up and cannot move. She needed to escape…. she needed to warn the other villages about the attacks. All those thoughts running in her mind but cannot act upon them for she was also mourning the loss of her two children…. well not loss but the children of the new generation just disappeared out of thin air and no one has heard a word from them for over a month.

She wished that she was there with them when they were sent out to this so called special mission, maybe then she would have rescued them. Her thoughts were interrupted by echoes of footsteps,

' _Step, step, step.'_

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the individual responsible for this massacre and mass destruction…. she was fighting back her tears as well,

"Aw baby face why the long face? Hahaha" the man kneeled down in front of his hostage, he grabbed her by the chin and lifted her head so that he can see her. He leaned forward and licked his hostage's cheek with a slick movement with his tongue. "Mmm, you taste delicious, it is a good thing that I spared you. I have many plans with you, woman." She cringed and snapped her head off from his gripped and as if out of instinct spat in his face.

"Go to fucking hell! You monster!" she said screaming out of rage.

"Whoa, there what's with language? I never knew that my precious wife had such a foul mouth."

"I'm not your wife! I'm Naruto's wife, get it right you, fiend!" she replied, out of nowhere the man slapped her face with such force, that she knew that would leave a bruise.

"You bitch! You are my wife now, when you married the blonde idiot, you had agreed that you are mine as well, and since that brat is gone, I'm all you have!" he laughed sinisterly and all she could do was just watch and suffer in pain.

"No, no this can't be happening. We all thought that Naruto and you were a team and shared the same beliefs. We all trusted you to never attack the village! SO WHY!?" she shouted out of sadness and anger.

"Shut up woman! I have my reasons and you know what? I loved murdering these imbeciles, it was too easy. I never thought that the villagers were so trusting of the brat." His red eyes scanned the area where he saw the corpses laying around, he chuckled and walked over one of the bloodied bodies. He lifted the body and observed it and continued with his talk,

"Yes, it was fairly too easy my dear, the first victim being his assistant, the Nara boy, you should have seen his look in his face when he saw my eyes and my cloak. He attempted to fight me and warn everybody but he failed…" as if the body he was holding was, he snapped the neck to a full 360 degrees in front of his hostage and she could not help but to vomit and scream out of terror, "Just like that, his life ended. It was all so satisfying." He tossed the corpse somewhere in the eternal darkness and made his towards his beloved.

"My Hinata, the Hyuuga princess, do not be afraid of me, I would never kill you. You want to know why?" he asked as his hands stroked Hinata's cheek, she cringed and looked at him,

"I don't want to know, I just want to kill you and bring back Naruto back! If I can't do that then I rather you kill me than keep me here chained, you fucking fox demon!" next thing she knew she was kicked in the abdomen. The impact was so strong that she heard some crackles in her rib cage. "Ahh!' She deep breathed and try to ignore the pain,

"My, my you are feisty, I love it when you get feisty, it gives a reason to put you in your place, my love. However, on to the question, well my little Hinata, I simply fell in love with you the minute that dope head confessed to you. You know what I had to go through knowing you were with him and NOT ME!?" he yelled at the last part and Hinata wished she had covered her ears but cannot for they were tied up. "I wanted you! I needed you! You were everything that I was looking for in a mate. You have the genes to make a powerful child that can level up to Kaguya's level! The makings of child between you and I will make us unstoppable and I can finally be able to destroy every ninja village on this filthy planet and become the new ruler!"

" _I need to get out of here, this demon is nuts! I have to warn Killer Bee and Gaara but how!?"_ Hinata was thinking but she knew she was in danger, she was dehydrated and the demon had sucked all of chakra.

"Hmm, I see that you are finding a way to escape, but you can't! If you dare escape, I would have no choice but torment you and teach you a lesson. Now, I'll be going, so don't you miss me ok?" He grabbed her chin and placed his lips on hers forcefully. She kept shaking head to get him off her and moved away from him as far as the chains allowed her to. When she looked up to the demon, she felt frightened and regretted moving away from him. She saw the whiskers darken and his eyes were even more crimson if that was ever possible and red chakra was enveloping his body,

"You bitch! You will KISS ME and LOVE ME! I will never let you go, not now not ever!" At the moment he grabbed her and aggressively lifter up to reach his height and come face to face. Hinata was holding back the burning pain that was going on her skin due to the demon's chakra. He hugged her and she couldn't help but hold still, he whispered to her ear,

"Don't you leave me, I'll go mad if you were gone and who know what type of destruction I'll cause of my rage." She widened her eyes and trembled

"Please, put me down and leave." She commanded, she was tossed to the ground and she landed on her behind and looked up and saw that the demon had somewhat calmed down,

"Hm, remember woman, you do not leave from here or else!" and he disappeared in a swirl of flames. Hinata was crying, weeping,

"Naruto, I need you. Why did he get to you and how? I don't understand. All that we have worked for is destroyed and for nothing! God damn it! None of this should never have happened, not of it." She closed her eyes and slept in the place where all her loved ones were rotting.

* * *

Dark, alone, death,

She opened up her eyes at the sound of water dropping, it was raining. Hinata looked around, and noticed that she was alone in a much clearer area.

' _The bodies, the blood is all gone, but how?'_ as if somebody read her thoughts a voice answered to her,

"He cremated all of them in just one fire jutsu while you were asleep." She turned around and saw no other than Sasuke Uchiha,

"Sa-sasuke! What are you doing here? Help me get out of here!" she begged.

"I can't, I'm sorry." He inched closer to Hinata and was looking at her injuries,

"What? Why? This beast killed everyone in the leaf village, and that includes your wife! Aren't you going to go and get him for this?" she asked with tears streaming down her face,

"Hinata, please understand, I cannot defeat him on my own, it is impos-"

"Then let me free and I'll help you in any way I can, just please get me out of here." She interrupted and the next thing she Sasuke, placed his hand on the Hyuuga's head,

"Thanks for the gesture, but even with your help, we won't be able to defeat him. He is stronger now since Naruto was declared the Sage of the Six paths. He is using Naruto's abilities and that alone can defeat my Sharingan and Rinnegan." He gave Hinata a small smile and continued,

"Besides, if I let you go then the demon would go on a raging rampage looking for you. And I for one do not wished to see that." In that moment Hinata looked puzzled and was being suspicious of Sasuke,

"Uchiha, what has the demon done to you? You seem to be out of character and I sense that you are not actually here with me."

"Hmm, so you can tell huh, baby face…." She looked in terror and backed away from Sasuke,

"What….no he got you too Sasuke!? Damn it!" Sasuke or Kurama just chuckled,

"You honestly thought that Sasuke Uchiha can defeat me and set yu free? Hahaha! That Uchiha was easy to manipulate and next thing he knew, he had lost and I have total control of his body and mind. This meaning that he too is gone just like Naruto."

"This can't be happening. No, first my kids then my husband, and now the only last remaining hope to help me out of here and destroy you is gone. Just kill me for fuck's sake!" she screamed, she was losing it, she is almost at the brink of going insane.

"Aww my Hinata don't say things like that it makes me sad hearing those dreadful words coming out of your pretty little mouth. It's not so bad being with me love, you can whatever you want and you have me to love you and satisfy your every need and desire!" He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him, "Now, for you to get yourself together and give you some rest, You'll be in a genjutsu for a while and I will release you when I'm done with the destruction of the earth is done. Oh and don't you worry, I'll have Sasuke watch over you while I'm out and about." Sasuke (Kurama) leaned in and gave a long kiss to Hinata and all she could do is tremble and she was helpless. She cannot activate the Byakugan in order to avoid the effects of the sharingan, this was it for her,

"Please don't do this, I beg of you." She whimpered, Kurama laughed and with the Sharingan activated laughed,

"I'm sorry my dear, but I will not stop just for you. Now just relax and be accustomed to your new life with me. Haha…"

The last thing she remembered is seeing the Sharingan eyes swirling and was sent to a world of illusions and was gone,

"Yes, Hinata, stay with me, there is no escaping your fate." Kurama whispered as he carried her bridal style to the depths of the destructed Leaf village….

* * *

A/N: Well then that's it, would add more but eh I have to go to work and study for my final. Anyways this idea was in my head for a while and Kurama's attitude and dialogue was inspired by KANE who is a WWE wrestler, just thought it would suit him well. Any who keep an eye on updates on my other stories. 'til next time!

Comment, questions, or concerns?

Leave them in review box! Thank you!

* * *

" _Love makes you do crazy things, insane things. Things in a million years you'd never see yourself do."_

-Wicker Park


End file.
